deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman VS Zone Fighter
Ultraman VS Zone Fighter V2.png|UTF Ultraman VS Zone Fighter is a What-If? episode of Death Battle that is up for adoption. Description Ultraman VS Zone Fighter! Which of these two silver giant protectors of humanity which win in a fight? Interlude Wiz: When the Earth is threatened by kaijus, who do you think will save us? Boomstick: Um, other kaijus? Wiz: No, because they are the ones threatening Earth. Boomstick: Well, how about Ultraman, the first Ultra who arrived on Earth. Wiz: And Zone Fighter, one of the three survivors of Peaceland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ultraman Wiz: 270,000 years ago, a peaceful human-like civilization live on the plantet, Nebula M78. However, that all came to an end when their sun died. However, they were not willing to give up. After years of research, a artificial sun, the Plasma Spark, was invented. Boomstick: How they survived those years without the sun, we may never know, but what we do know is, the Plasma Spark's light energy transformed the people into Ultramen. Wiz: This was the beginning of Ultramen. Using the powers they received, they fought for universal peace. One such Ultraman was pursuing a Bermula when he crashed into the JET Volt, a aircraft owned by the Science Special Search-Party, better known as the SSSP, a team of peoole who seeks out hostile kaijus and seijins and kill them for the protection of Earth. Boomstick: Since he was a 40 metres tall giant, of course he wasn't even scratched by the crash. However, the pilot wasn't so lucky. He kinda died. Man, poor guy. Wiz: Out of his remorse, the Ultra merged in the two of them together, and revived the guy. This man was Shin Hayata. He was given the Beta Capsule, a device that enables Hayata to transform into Ultraman. Boomstick: Good thing too, because Ultraman can only stay on Earth for about three minutes because of the Earth's atmosphere. Well, after that happened, Ultraman fought Bemular, blew him up with his Specium Ray and turned back to Hayata. Wiz: When asked by his teammates on the SSSP about what the giant's name was, Hayata told them his name was just simply "Ultraman." Boomstick: Now that I think about it, what kind of name is Ultraman? Isn't that his species' name? I mean, you don't see me naming my son "Human". Wiz: You have a son? Boomstick: Yes. Weren't you paying attention the last thousand time I told you? Wiz: Uh... no? Boomstick: ... Wiz: Um, moving on. After that incident, Ultraman decided to stay on Earth to protect it from other kaijus and seijins. Boomstick: He did so with many kickass techniques such as the Specium Ray, an attack that can destroy most monsters in a hit. Wiz: He can form buzzsaw-like energy disks that can even slice through Red King, a kaiju who tanked missiles, rockets and survived a fall from thousands of meters. Boomstick: Other techniques includes Ultra Attack Ray, Slash Ray, Catch-Rings, teleportation, Ultra Barrier and more. Wiz: When he needs more power, he can change up power and his hands will light up, and release the Giga Specium Ray, a much more powerful version of the already powerful Specium Ray. Boomstick: Ultraman is strong enough to lift Red King, durable enough to have survived his own Specium Ray, and even an atomic explosion. Wiz: Despite all this, Ultraman is not invincible. If his color timer stops blinking, he dies. And he has lost battles such as his first battle with Gomora and more famously, his battle with Zetton. Boomstick: But no matter how tough his opponent is, he will never give up and stop trying to protect others. Alien Mefilas: What are you, Ultraman? Are you an alien... or a human? Ultraman: I am both. I was born to fight those who break universal laws, like you. Zone Fighter DEATH BATTLE! Results Polls Who are you rooting for? Ultraman Zone Fighter Who do you think will win? Ultraman Zone Fighter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption